


Used To

by BluberryDork



Category: Grojband
Genre: Drabble, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Vandalism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:35:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27994611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BluberryDork/pseuds/BluberryDork
Summary: She was right; Lenny used to be a good person.
Kudos: 5





	Used To

Lenny shot up from the table, knocking a fork to the ground. "Shut the hell up!" 

Lenny Nepp was every adult's nightmare. He was a punk. He did whatever he wanted and committed crimes for fun: Petty theft, vandalism, illegal drug possession… The list goes on. He was a perfect child gone horribly wrong. Everyone was starting to see how much he's changed recently, especially with the new piercings and his newer haircut. Especially Laney. This was not the boy she knew two years earlier: This was another Carrie.

"You think you're hot shit?" Laney is quick to snap back at him as she herself stood up. "You used to be a good person, Lenny." 

He paused in his hastiness to leave. Lenny has heard that a few times before, and it's starting to greatly piss him off; He struggled to maintain his composure.  
\----

"You used to be a good student," The principal spoke at him, but not truly _to_ him. "Before you started skipping with that delinquent brat. Destruction and obstruction of school property, possessing illegal drugs on campus, skipping classes… You know better than this, Leonard. You have a lot going for you."

 _A whole lot of nothing,_ Lenny bitterly thought, stuck in his seat for the time being. He wanted to tag this guy's car so badly.  
\----

"You used to be a good boy, Leonard," His father rattled off to him. In his hand, he waved a cigar around. "Used to be so well-behaved. Now, you cause your mother and I nothing but grief."

Lenny was caught under the influence, and after being searched and stripped of his drugs, brought home by the police. His parents were contacted, and they had to return from God knows whatever stupid corporate shit they were doing. "You've been a bad boy, Lenny. You're not allowed to see those girls anymore."

That didn't stop him. It never did, and it never will.  
\----

She was right. His grades were dropping; His sorry excuses of parents hated him; He had almost no friends… His life was on a steady decline. The whole restaurant's attention was focused on the two now as he continued to make a scene and dig his own grave deeper.

"What I do with my life is _none_ of your _fucking_ business, Penn," He spoke through gritted teeth. Lenny shoved his chair back under the table and stormed out of the restaurant with his fists balled so tightly, his knuckles were white.


End file.
